Eat me !
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Sasuke ne devrait pas être aussi confiant alors que tout portait à croire que quelque chose se tramait contre lui, surtout que le lendemain était le jour de naissance de Naruto. Pour le NaruSasu Day !


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon et bien on va dire que je me suis épaté moi-même étant donné que je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir écrire une fic aussi longue, enfin une one shot de plus de deux pages. Donc, oui ! J'ai réussi ce que je voulais mais avec du retard ! Je vous poste bien entendu une agréable (très !) fic pour le Narusasu Day ! Et y'a du citron, du vrai ! (enfin vous me comprenez quoi)_

Je vous laisse donc l'appréciez et après dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parce que vous êtes gentils, hein ? :D Je vous explique quand même la base parce que je ne l'ai pas écrite comme ça et non ! Peut-être des gens la connaissait déjà mais je me suis basé sur l'image de l'article donc vous voyez ce qui va se passer, hihi !

_Bonne lecture, mes z'amours !_

* * *

**Eat me !**

Tout allait bien. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais. Aveuglé par ma bonne humeur, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au sourire sadique de Sakura, ainsi qu'au regard lubrique de Ino. Elles devaient mijoter quelque chose d'important mais je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Pourquoi , tout simplement parce que demain allait être un grand jour : l'anniversaire de Naruto, mon meilleur ami et amour caché. Avec mon caractère de merde, mon arrogance à chier et mes expressions absentes, je faisais partie de la lignée des emmerdeurs, et des pires salopards de la planète. Et pourtant, j'avais réussi à aimer, à laisser passer une dose de bonne humeur, une palette de couleur dans ma vie monotone. Et tout cela grâce à un blond aux yeux bleus de deux ans mon aîné. J'avais fini par comprendre mon attirance pour lui quand certaines choses tout à fait hors du commun m'étaient arrivé. On finit facilement par comprendre l'attirance qu'on éprouve quand on ne cesse de mater le torse ou bien le cul bien avantageux de quelqu'un. Voilà ce qui m'arrivait de faire en présence de mon meilleur ami. Au départ, je laissais mes envies de côté, pensant qu'elles n'étaient que passagères. Mais au final je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas que du désir. Difficile de l'accepter quand on sait pertinemment que l'amour ne sera pas partagé. Je profitais donc des moments avec Naruto, non sans laisser mon regard dériver discrètement vers d'autres parties de son corps, autre que son visage. Mais une certaine douleur amplifiait mon corps dès que la réalité me rattrapait.

Vous vous demandez alors pourquoi j'étais si heureux. Heureusement, ce n'était pas seulement parce que je l'aimais au point de partager son bonheur même s'il ne faisait pas le mien. Non, c'était pour une autre raison beaucoup plus sensationnelle. Naruto avait changé de comportement suite à un accident lors d'une soirée. Enfin dormir avec son meilleur ami n'était pas vu comme un accident non ? Dormir, enfin dormir très près l'un de l'autre tout en étant peu vêtu...ok, c'était un peu ambiguë. En tout cas, depuis cet accident dû à l'alcool, son comportement avait changé dans le bon sens du terme pour moi. Des gestes discrets mais révélateurs, comme par exemple une main qui frôle mes reins, m'avaient alerté. Naruto m'aimait plus qu'un simple ami et j'avais donc mes chances. Pour autant je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas. Fierté oblige ! Un uchiha ne pouvait pas se rabaisser au point de faire une déclaration, impossible. Donc les journées continuaient dans le même sens mais avec un bonus, nos taquineries ambiguës. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée qui me permit d'assurer les sentiments de Naruto. Son désir pour moi fut approuvé par un souffle à l'oreille suivi d'un chuchotement «vivement demain», sans oublier une main un peu trop aventureuse, mais rapide.

Alors pourquoi serai-je de mauvaise humeur ? Les filles ne pouvaient pas garder un secret, il fallait toujours qu'elles le gâchent par des gestes ou des comportement peu normaux. Et Sakura et Ino n'échappaient pas à la règle. Je n'aurai pas dû m'endormir si rapidement, et si facilement.

**NSNSNSNS**

Ma nuit fut agitée. Des semblants de vertiges me prirent, comme si je tombais, mais ne me réveillèrent pas. D'ailleurs tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je fis un rêve tout à fait bizarre, à la limite du compréhensible. Des voix, qui me semblaient familières, chuchotaient autour de moi sans que je ne puisse comprendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Putain, ce qu'il est mignon !  
- Chut, tu vas le réveiller !  
- Oui, mais regardez sa petite bouille. À croquer !  
- Pff, galère !  
- Mais fermez-là et aidez-moi à le porter ! Nan mais je vous jure !

Mais de qui parlaient-ils ? De moi ? Un nouveau vertige m'emporte, comme si on me déplaçait. Ce rêve devenait complètement tordu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd !  
- Arrêtes de toujours te plaindre, Shika ! T'es lourd !  
- Moi je dirai plus que c'est Sasuke !  
- Ha ha. Très drôle Kiba.

Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Cette sensation était bien trop réaliste pour être un rêve.

- Stop ! Il vient de bouger !  
- Il risque de se réveiller. Évitez les mouvement brusques les gars.  
- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !  
- On s'en fout, Shino.

Au bout d'un moment, plus aucune sensation me prit. Mon rêve était peut-être terminé. Je l'espère car il n'était pas vraiment comme ceux que j'appréciais, c'est-à-dire des rêves centrés sur Naruto, un peu érotique je l'avoue mais au moins ils avaient du sens comparé à celui-ci. D'ailleurs une nouvelle sensation de vertige apparut. Le rêve n'était toujours pas fini. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette impression d'être touché, qu'on m'enroule quelque chose d'assez fin et large autour de moi.

- Ne serrez pas trop fort quand même.  
- Oui bah c'est bon ! Et si vous pouviez éviter de le manger des yeux, les filles, ça nous arrangerait.  
- Non mais attends, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit si peu vêtu !  
- En tout cas il en a une bien plus grosse que Nar...  
- Ta gueule Sai ! On ne t'a rien demandé.

C'était de moi qu'elle parlait ? Comment ça je suis peu vêtu ? Heureusement que je ne suis que dans un rêve farfelu.

- Choji, ramènes le gâteau. On va entrer dans la chambre.

Dans quelle chambre m'emmènent-t-il ? Et est-ce bien de moi qu'ils parlent depuis le début ? S'en suivit d'un grincement de porte, et encore un vertige !

- Shino soulèves les draps.  
- Oh, quel crado ce blond ! Il bave comme un bébé !  
- Toi aussi, Ino !

Mais de qui ils parlent ? Où est-ce qu'on est aussi ? Mais après tout je m'en fichais puisqu'à mon réveil je n'aurais certainement plus aucun souvenir de ce rêve beaucoup trop tordu pour s'en souvenir. Le vertige se dissipa de nouveau, laissant place à une douceur semblable aux nuages. Très confortable.

- Il ne reste plus que la petite carte. Sai ?  
- Tiens.  
- Voilà, parfait.

À ce moment-là, j'ignorai encore que j'étais dans le lit de mon meilleur ami, habillé d'un simple ruban rose fuchsia qui me rendait totalement sans défense et surtout comme un cadeau. Un noeud m'entourait les chevilles, les reins, ainsi que mon cou. J'ignorais encore que mes nombreux amis nous entouraient, Naruto et moi, et nous regardaient dormir avec une expression unique à chacun. Inexpressif, Sai installait la carte entre nos deux corps, où était noté en noir sur rose « eat me » tandis que Choji réfléchissait en fixant le gâteau dans ses mains, puis nous, puis de nouveau le gâteau, et ainsi de suite. Ino et Sakura, quant à elles, avaient l'air de deux folles. La rose intima le silence à Ino, qui commençait à s'esclaffer discrètement. Hinata semblait plus en pleine réflexion alors qu'elle nous fixait, le rouleau de ruban en main placé au niveau de ses lèvres, donnant l'impression de se cacher. Shino, lui, tenait toujours les draps, attendant les ordres de le remettre sur nos corps. Enfin, Kiba soufflait, épuisé alors que Shikamaru, avec son air blasé, terminait de me placer à côté de Naruto.

Oui tout allait bien. Ou presque.

**NSNSNSNS**

Je sortis des bras de Morphée, et donc du rêve lointain qui n'était autre que réel, suite à quelque chose de mouillé au niveau de mon cou. Tout en ouvrant mes yeux, je compris que rien n'avait été imaginaire en sentant les liens qui m'enchaînaient mes membres. D'ailleurs un charmant blond en profitait largement en me suscotant mon cou de manière suggestive.

- Na-naruto ?  
- Oh, réveillé ? Me sourit-il sauvagement.

Le temps que j'émerge complètement, une de ses mains en profita pour descendre le long de mon corps afin de me caresser ma cuisse intérieur. J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'une couleur cramoisie traverse mes joues. C'est pas possible, il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Nu, ligoté, et surtout dans le même lit de l'être aimé qui n'est pas du tout contre ce charmant cadeau, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour m'exciter.

- Magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire. Ai-je le droit de le déballer ? Me chuchota-t-il en me lèchant le lobe.

Je le regarde ahuri, trop de tension me ramollit le cerveau au point de ne plus comprendre exactement ce qu'on me disait. Il me sourit taquinement, levant la petite carte rose.

- Je vais devoir suivre les ordres, non ? Continua-t-il en se rapprochant de mes lèvres.

Nos souffles se mélangèrent, sans pour autant mettre en contact nos lèvres.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Sas' ? Rigola-t-il.

Mon surnom me remit les idées en place, mais Naruto m'embrassa fiévreusement, demandant en même temps l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent sans douceur alors que mon corps entier se consumait au fur et à mesure que ses mains parcouraient chaque pore de ma peau. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je pus enfin dire ce qui tournait dans ma tête depuis peu.

- Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis là, et attaché ? Dis-je, énervé de m'être fait avoir par les deux folles du groupe.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.

Il reprit la carte beaucoup trop flashi pour moi, et posa de nouveau ses yeux dessus.

- En tout cas, c'est l'écriture de Sai.  
- Sai ? Mais tout le monde était dans le coup c'est pas possible !  
- Sauf moi. Et d'ailleurs, j'apprécie énormément ce qu'on m'offre. Répondit-il sensuellement en jetant derrière lui la carte.

Il commença à tirer sur le noeud de mon cou sans me lâcher du regard.

- Je vais les tuer. Grognai-je.  
- Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de ça. J'aimerai bien profiter de mon magnifique cadeau si sexy. Murmura-t-il alors que le noeud s'était défait.

Il se baissa pour enlever le noeud aux chevilles, cette fois plus rapidement pour ensuite me surplomber. Il se lécha les lèvres en me fixant, comme si j'étais de la bouffe. Mais j'en étais à ces yeux ! Ses mains caressèrent mes bras puis revinrent vers mes omoplates pour ensuite descendre d'une lenteur incalculable, me donnant ainsi des frissons qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Arrivé au nombril, il reprit mes lèvres en otage. Comme si cela ne me gênait pas ! Au contraire j'en redemandais encore, en essayant de prendre le contrôle du baiser. Sans que je ne le sente, le dernier noeud fut défait desserrant ainsi la tension du ruban sur ma peau. Après s'être séparé de mes lèvres, Naruto enleva en deux temps trois mouvement son tee-shirt blanc aux manches oranges pour me donner le loisir d'admirer son torse si désirable. Il reprit ensuite ma bouche avec beaucoup plus charge tout en se collant à moi. Seuls les bruits de nos bouches se bagarrant résonnaient dans la pièce, réchauffant mon corps encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça. Me confia Naruto, la voix rauque.  
- Hn, si tu pouvais m'enlever ce putain de ruban dégueulasse de moi. Lui intimai-je le souffle court.  
- Mmh, je sais pas. J'aime ça, moi. Me répondit-il taquin.  
- Toi, tu vas morf...

Alors que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, il me libéra les mains. Trop concentré sur ce le magnifique patin qu'il m'offrait, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il installa mes mains au-dessus de ma tête pour me les lier avec le morceau de ruban qu'il venait de m'enlever. Quand je m'en rendis compte je lui mordis la lèvre.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! M'énervai-je.  
- J'aime quand tu es sauvage, Sas'. Me susurra-t-il en léchant le sang sur sa lèvre, suivit d'un coup de rein bien placé.  
- Aah, putain !

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau avec force, ma raison me laissa tomber et je décidai de me laisser prendre au plaisir que le blond m'offrait. J'écartai donc les jambes en forçant sur le tissu qui m'entourait encore et levai le genou vers l'entrejambe pour m'y frotter. Le souffle erratique de Naruto, ainsi que son grognement me fit sourire dans le baiser qui s'arrêta alors que l'azur rencontra l'onyx.

- Je vois qu'on veut passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

Sa main descendit d'un coup jusqu'à mon entrejambe sans préambule, me faisant gémir trop fortement à mon goût. Alors que des mouvements de pompes s'effectuèrent sur mon sexe, Naruto ne me lâcha pas du regard. Ces iris me faisait penser à un félin en train d'apprécier son repas, ce qui n'était pas faux. Ceci me rendait tellement mal à l'aise que je tournai la tête, rouge et pantelant. Il augmenta le rythme, au point qu'il m'était impossible d'éviter mes déhanchements suivant sa main. Au moment où je me rapprochai de plus en plus de la jouissance, le blond arrêta tout mouvement. Quand je tournai la tête furieux, la bouche ouverte par manque d'air, son visage brillait d'une malice que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Surtout lorsque ce maudit sourire de 30 km s'ajoutait au lot.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté !  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser jouir avant de t'avoir pris ?

Il prit la peine d'enlever son jogging gris pendant mon état de choc. Malgré ça, je remarquai tout de même l'évidence de ce qui allait suivre. Il n'avait rien en-dessous son bas, ce qui m'offrait le loisir de voir l'état d'excitation de mon meilleur ami et donc que j'allais y passer. D'ailleurs, pouvions-nous dire que nous étions encore des amis à présent ? Je me questionnai pour rien, surtout dans cette situation dans laquelle un blond me marquait au fer rouge sa possessivité, et que je lui appartenais par un suçon. Au contact de son sexe sur le mien je poussai un gémissement virant à l'aigu. Et sans que je m'y attende une intrusion se fit dans mon intimité, qui me crispa quelques temps.

- Si tu savais à quel point je me retiens de te prendre tout de suite. M'annonça-t-il, la voix teintée de désir.  
- Putain, vas doucement abruti !  
- Désolé, mais j'ai bien trop envie de toi pour te préparer correctement. Continua-t-il avec difficulté.

Trois doigts avaient déjà violé mon entrée, et le rythme était déjà au summum. Au point que la douleur se dissipa de plus en plus, laissant place à un désir de plus en plus insupportable. Des cris sortirent de ma bouche sans mon accord lorsqu'il toucha un point très érogène. Et après avoir fait plus aller retour sur ma prostate, les doigts s'en allèrent et me donnèrent une impression de vide, assez perturbante. Après quelques seconde, le membre du blond se plaça devant l'entré de mon intimité. La seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit était que la réalité était dix fois meilleure que mes rêves.

- Je vais te faire crier.

Alors qu'il commença à me pénétrer, une parole m'échappa malgré la douleur liée à son membre imposant, voulant garder la fierté Uchiha, et surtout la mienne.

- Un uchiha ne crie jamais.  
- Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ? C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu il y a quelques secondes. Me répondit-il, souriant à faire peur.

Puis, il entama un unique coup de rein pour entrer totalement, ce qui m'arracha à mon grand désespoir un magnifique cri de plaisir. Alors que je le regardais d'un de mes regards à glacer le sang, celui-ci m'embrassa goulument tout en continuant ses aller et venus en moi. Malgré ma putain de fierté je ne pouvais pas nier à quel point c'était bon et je compris que finalement j'étais une personne bien trop vocale.

- Mhh, plus vite...plus fort !

En réponse, il me prit le menton pour m'embrasser férocement en mettant sa tête de travers pour un baiser plus chaud et profond. Je subissais tout, ses coup de reins, ses coups langue, ses caresses sur mes cuisses qui finirent par remonter au niveau de mes bourses, et enfin sur mon sexe bandé. Ma fin s'approchait de plus en plus, tout comme celle de Naruto qui était à son maximum. Lorsque que la jouissance m'emporta, mon ancien meilleur ami me regarda sans cesser ses coups de butoirs et il finit par jouir juste après. Son corps tomba sur le mien, et nos souffles étaient désormais les seuls bruits remplissant la pièce, nous berçant.

- C'était merveilleux. Souffla Naruto

Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques temps qui semblaient interminable. Mais voir cette douceur dans les yeux me réchauffait le coeur si bien que je m'en lassai jamais.

- Dis Sas', depuis combien de temps m'aimes-tu ?  
- Hein ?

Comment savait-il que je l'aimais depuis un certain temps ?

- Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, ça se voit surtout quand tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux.

Une couleur rouge vive se propagea sur tout l'ensemble de mon visage. Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents et l'une de ses mains se plaça sur ma joue pour la caresser lentement.

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais ?  
- Deux ans.  
- Hein ?  
- Je t'aime depuis deux ans.

Il resta muet jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau d'après la réaction avec au moins dix secondes de décalages.

- Deux ans ?! Tu te fous de moi, là !  
- Non.

Il se mit à rire alors que je commençais à m'énerver intérieurement. Mais alors que j'avais l'intention de me lever pour rentrer, fierté oblige, Naruto m'enlaça tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Il me chuchota que j'étais mignon et alors qu'il me suscota une nouvelle fois mon cou, je me rendis compte qu'il commençait à se coller, son excitation visible sur ma cuisse. Comme vous l'imaginiez, nous fimes une deuxième fois l'amour. Et je pouvais vous dire que c'était la plus belle matinée de toute ma vie. Enfin presque. Alors que la tension montait et que la jouissance se rapprochait, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à une foule avec des ballons, et des confettis.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement alors que je rougissais, tenant vainement de me cacher derrière la couette et mon désormais amant.

- Oups, je crois qu'on dérange ! S'excusa Sakura alors que tout le reste du groupe s'était éclipsé loin de la chambre.  
- Non, mais vous rigolez là ! Vous pouvez pas nous laissez tranquille !  
- Mais on pensait que vous aviez terminé, nous aussi on aimerais profiter de toi pour te souhaiter en bonne et du forme ton anniversaire !  
- Oui, mais tu vois je suis occupé là.  
- Ok, bon on revient dans deux heures. Termina la rose en s'en allant.  
- Je compte bien profiter de mon cadeau toute la journée. Ajouta-t-il en me fixant bestialement.  
- Oh. Espèce de pervers ! T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses ce soir chez moi !

Puis elle referma la porte.

- J'espère que tu rigolais, hein ? M'inquiétai-je.  
- Non, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi Sas'.

Que dire quand l'être aimé vous dit ce genre de chose ? Rien, tu profites. Alors même s'il fallait que je trouve une solution de me venger de ce que m'avaient fait les autres, je profitais de ce que j'avais : Naruto. Lors d'un moment de répis, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié une chose. Alors je forçai mon blond à poser son regard dans le mien pour lui annoncer ce que j'aurai du faire dès mon réveil.

- Hey ! Joyeux anniversaire Uzuratonkachi.

**THE END**

* * *

_Voilà, alors ? Alors ? Maintenant que c'est fait je vais me consacrer à mes défis lancés et donc je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps pour mes fics en cours ! Et oui, que des drabbles à partir de maintenant ! (sauf si je me défie d'écrire une one shot pour le nouvel an et/ou Noël)_

Gros bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas une review, ça fait toujours plaisir je vous l'assure ! ;)


End file.
